A Little Faith
by MewIchigoZoey
Summary: Rose questions Jake until he decides he can no longer hide his secret from her. One shot. Please R&R! OLD STORY


Hey! AmericanDragonFan here! I wrote this, because I was feeling a litttle depressed! Thankfully, I feel better now that I've written it. It's a one shot, and my 6th fic! This is from Jake's POV, just to let you know! I'll probably end up doing the same thing, only from Rose' point of view. Depends on what you think, and if I feel like it. Please read and review!

**Thursday morning, 8:30 P.M.**

I walk down the halls of Millard Middle School. I am trying to get to my locker without being noticed by _her_.

Okay, I'll explain. She is this girl. Her name's Rose. She has blonde hair and deep, cerulean blue eyes. Honestly, an angel you'd think, right? Well, last weekend, I met another side of her that wasn't quite so innocent. No siree! This side of Rose wears her hair in a long braid, and always has on a ninja costume and mask. She's just pure evil. This side of Rose is better known to _me _as the Huntsgirl. You see, I'm the American Dragon, defender of all the magical creatures that live in the NYC. _She's _Huntsgirl, _hunter _of all the magical creatures living in the NYC, including me! We're arch enemies, and fight quite often. Though lately, I've been avoiding Huntsgirl whenever it's possible...

Last weekend, on our school Ski Trip, I met up with the Huntsgirl, AKA Rose. I was surprised she'd followed me, ad even more surpised that she seemed to thought **I'd** followed _her_. Weird. Even more weird, while the Hunstgirl was running away from me, she dropped the same kind of ski pass that only people from my school had! After that, Rosestarted showing some strange behaviour, but I was too oblivious to notice or care. I was too busy spending all my time trying to find the Huntsgirl, or trying to get Rose's attention, so I could tell her I'm a dragon. My pals Trixie and Spud warned me not to tell her. They had some bizarre idea that Rose might be Huntsgirl, but I didn't want to believe them. It wasn't until I was stuck with the Huntsgirl in a ferocious blizzard that I learned the truth. I remember it all too clearly. I had her stuck with icicles to a tree, and I pulled of her left glove to reveal...the same dragon birthmark that Rose has!

So, not I know my arch foe's identity. I should be happy, right? Well, I guess I should be, but now I've got a serious problem: I'm in love with my mortal enemy. Can't get any more dramatic than that, can it? So, until I figure out a solution, I'll just continue to avoid her. That's what I'm doing right now.

I walk over to my locker and get out my notebook. So far, things are going good. I haven't seen Rose all morning. Not on the bus or at school, nowhere. I almost think she's absent today. I turn to leave, but then I hear that all too familiar voice calling my name. I turn back slowly, praying that it's not Rose, but of course, my prayers are not answered as Rose approaches me. I wish I could just vanish right then, and of course, that wish is not granted either.

"Hey, Jake!" Rose says cheerily.

I fold my arms and look away.

"Yo, waz up?" I mumble.

"Nothing." Rose replies, then like me, she folds her arms and glares at me. "So, what's up with YOU Jake Long? You've changed over the weekend. I thought that you cared about me, but it's plain to see that you're _avoiding_ me!"

Rose starts to sob, and lowers her head, trying not to let me see the tears gleaming in her eyes.

_'If only she knew that if I didn't care so deeply for her, she wouldn't be alive right now..' _I whisper to myself.

"Hey, hey." I say trying to comfort her, "I DO care. It's just, something, uh..that happened last week is, uh bothering me, and um..I'm not really myself right now."

Rose stops sobbing.

"Is it because Brad kept pulling me away? Because, you know very well that I'm interested in you, not him!"

Hearing that makes things all the bit harder for me.

"No, that's not it.." I choke out.

"Then what is it?" Rose asks.

She stares me right in the eye.

"Well...I, um..."

There's no way I can lie to her face! It's just impossible!

So, I hesitate, trying to think of something I can tell her, that technically wouldn't be a lie.

"Well...?" She still persists, "What is it, Jake?"

I sigh, defeated. There's no getting out of this one, I tell myself. I motion for Rose to come outside for a minute.

We go to the back of the school and she taps her foot impatiently.

"Well Jake? What IS it? What's bothering you?"

I close my eyes and begin to speak.

"Rose, on the Ski Trip this weekend, you showed me a very evil side of yourself. You made it clear that you wanted to kill me..."

"What?" Rose asks, looking hurt. "I don't understand. I'm always kind to you. I would _never_ kill you! Why would you even THINK that! I just don't get it, Jake."

"You will." I reply sadly.

Then without warning, my body becomes surrounded in flames. When they subside, I am Rose's hated enemy, the American Dragon.

Rose eyes widen. She gasps and takes a step backwards.

"Now it all makes perfect sense. The dragon who saved my life...who looked so hurt when he saw my birthmark...he was you! I should've realized that!" She sighs and picks up her staff, which seems to have come from out of nowhere. "But...I have no choice. I have to slay you..."

She raises the staff and I hang my head. I knew this would happen, but at least she can put me out of my misery. But she seems to be struggling and after moment, she drops the staff to the ground,then gets down on her hands and knees and bursts into tears.

"I c-c-can't d-do it!" she sobs.

Feeling sorry for her, I destransform back into my human form and put an arm on her shoulder.

"Don't worry, baby. I know it's upsetting now... I say, trying to soothe her, but in the end it'll all work out."

"Oh, Jake! I hope you're right!" Rose sobs. She stands upand pulls me into a hug which I return.

I'm sorta having trouble believing my own words, but I've gotta have a little faith, and believe that as I told Rose, everything will work out. Maybe not now, but it will...

The final warning bell in the school goes off, butRose doesn't let go of me, so we just reamin there that way, hugging.

**THE END **


End file.
